SWITCH
by Inetta
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique... Que se passerait-il si le parrain des Vongola et son gardien des nuages échangeaient accidentellement leurs corps? A vous de voir... Ou plutôt de lire.


Hi people ! Me revoici pour votre plus grand (dé)plaisir… ((8(^o^)8))

Et bien sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire hein… _**La flemme de retenir qui que ce soit…**_

Chanson thème : _Horizon_ des D'espairsRay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SWITCHING<strong>_

Aujourd'hui semblait être une journée passablement normal pour nos protagonistes, seulement le sort en avait décidé autrement, une fois encore Tsunayoshi était en retard, et malheureusement ce dernier avait conscience qu'Hibari contrôlait encore une fois les retardataires. Le Dixième ne comptait pas se faire prendre ce jour là, il tenta donc d'escalader un mur un peu plus loin, c'était évidemment sans compter sur le fait qu'il allait littéralement tomber sur celui qu'il s'évertuait à éviter, ainsi il s'écrasa magnifiquement sur le chef du comité de discipline…

« Héééé ? Mais qu'est ce que je vois ? » S'exclama Hibari d'un air peu naturel.

« … » Ce qu'il voyait ne lui répondit pas posté sur lui, se contentant de le regarder.

« Et pourquoi j'ai l'air plus classe que dans le miroir d'un coup ? Et ma voix ?» S'exclama le chef du comité en se palpant.

« Échange… » Souffla le brun face à lui.

« Échange de quoi ? » Demanda le ténébreux d'une voix profonde qui le fit ciller.

« De corps. » Dit sérieusement ce qui semblait justement être celui du Sawada.

« UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » S'affola ainsi le boss des Vongola réalisant qu'il était doté du corps d'Hibari.

Hibari, maintenant nommé **Tsuna**, sans en dire plus lui fonça dessus, par réflexe **Hibari**, ou du moins le possesseur de son corps se mit à courir dans la même direction afin de le semer.

« Cesse de fuir. »

« Mais…Mais… »

« Arrête-toi. »

Le Boss s'arrêta bien que sa réluctance s'affichait grandement sur son visage d'emprunt il se retrouva face à son enveloppe charnelle qui lui fonça de nouveau dessus la tête la première. Il comprit enfin ce que le jeune homme tentait de faire, ce qui le calma quelque peu, la collision eut donc de nouveau lieu.

« Aie... » Fut le son sortant de la bouche d'**Hibari**.

« Ca n'a pas marché… » Dit calmement **Tsuna**… Anciennement Hibari, toujours coincé dans un autre corps.

« On dirait bien… »

Le brun fonça une nouvelle fois contre le jeune homme, provoquant un autre choc .

« Encore. » Fit l'initiateur de l'action se redressant et s'apprêtant à recommencer.

« Non ! Attends ! Les cours vont bientôt commencer, je vais avoir des ennuis si je n'y vais pas ! » S'affola **Hibari**.

« Hu. Je n'ai aucune obligation à ce sujet. Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient. » Dit le vrai Hibari à l'aide de son visage d'emprunt visiblement menaçant.

« Mais si je savais comment je le ferais ! »

Hibari fit mine de sortir ses Tonfas, mais impossible, ce n'était pas son corps, cela dit, celui qui habitait actuellement son corps ayant bien compris la mimique reprit :

« Je propose que nous allions cours… »

« Non. »

« Mais… »

« Rends-moi mon corps. »

Ils tournaient en rond, Tsuna songeait que son interlocuteur avait la tête bien dure quand Reborn surgit d'une de ses nombreuses cachettes.

« Ciaossu ! »

« Reborn tu tombes à pique ! On a un problème ! » Lança **Hibari **en courant vers lui.

« Gamin. » Le salua **Tsuna.**

L'arcobaleno eu comme un blocage, avant de se reprendre.

« Ah... Tsuna. Hibari. Vous avez échangés.» Fit-il en désignant successivement l'autre puis l'un.

« Exactement ! Tu as vite deviné ! Mais quelle pauvre réaction… Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ?» S'exclama le premier nommé.

« Vous vous êtes bousculé c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Tu aurais la solution ? » S'égaya encore plus **le faux ténébreux**.

« Ehrm… Essayez de vous faire discret. On se voit ce soir ! » Réplica l'arcobaléno en se glissant dans un de ses passages secrets.

« Hééééé ! Attends Reborn ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça pour toute une journée ! » S'écria **le chef du comité de discipline**_._

A coté se trouvait celui qui possédait à présent le corps du petit brun, toujours aussi stoïque en apparence.

« Il est plus sage que le moins de personnes possibles soit au courant. » Dit **Hibari **visiblement blasé.

« Ils n'y croiraient pas. » Trancha posément **Tsuna**.

« Mais c'est vrai en plus… » Conclut le **président**.

« Ne me cause pas de problème où je te mordrais à mort. » Conclut **le boss des Vongola **avant de partir.

« J'ai intérêt à faire attention… »

A peine, **Hibari **mit un pied devant l'autre qu'il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

«Je suis fichus. Il me tuera à la fin de la journée si je continue comme ça… » Ajouta ce dernier la larme à l'œil.

Quelques temps plus tard, Tsuna, toujours dans la propriété de Kyoya, arriva enfin dans la salle du comité de discipline, il ne savait pas exactement où se mettre, ce qui renvoya l'image d'un Hibari se dandinant sur une jambe après l'autre. Arriva dans la salle Kusakabe, fidèle membre du comité de discipline, en apercevant **son supérieur**, il le salua aussi respectivement que d'accoutumé :

« Ossu Kaichou ! »

« A-Ah… Bonjour Kusakabe-san. »

« San ?...Vous ne vous installez pas ? » S'enquit l'homme à la banane en indiquant le siège principale.

« Si si. » Répliqua **son chef** chancelant tout en s'installant.

« Votre thé de la mâtiné. »

« Euh… Merci. » Fit le dixième un brin gêné en se grattant la tête, ou plutôt en grattant la tête de son corps d'emprunt.

« La première ronde sera comme d'habitude ? »

« Euh…Cet à dire ? »

« A la pause de la première période non ? »

« Ah… Oui… Bien sûr. » Répondit péniblement **Hibari **affichant un sourire crispé.

« Sur ce. Je me retire Kaichou. »

Une fois que le sous fifre eut quitté la pièce et refermé la porte, le servi pu entendre une puissance intonation du sous fifre ému :

« Je n'y crois pas, il m'a salué et même remercié ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

**Le gardien des nuages **allait devoir revoir son comportement, si il ne voulait pas que le vrai le réduise en poussière d'ici la fin des cours, n'empêche qu'il était bien chanceux de pouvoir passer un bonne partie de sa journée assis à ne rien faire, se prêta-t-il.

De son coté à la fin de la première période, **Tsuna** donnait l'impression qu'il allait _mordre _quiconque l'approcherait, mais loin d'être démonté, Gokudera s'approcha pour le saluer comme chaque matin :

« Dixième ! Vous étiez un peu en retard ce matin, je suis désolé ne pas avoir pu venir vous chercher aujourd'hui. »

« Hu. » Répliqua le jeune homme en détournant le visage.

« M'ignorez-vous ? »

Le questionné ne cilla même pas.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Le dixième me déteste ! Il a renié mon existence même ! Il m'en veut parce que je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir ! J'ai honte… Que vais-je faire ? » Se lamenta l'autoproclamé bras droit.

« Hey Tsuna ! » Lança Yamamoto en s'approchant.

Ce qui semblait être **le boss des Vongola** le snoba littéralement, regardant obséquieusement ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

Le fou de baseball glissa discrètement au gardien de la tempête cultivant des champignons:

« Tsuna se serait levé du mauvais pied ce matin ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Yamamoto ! Ma vie n'a plus de sens ! » Clama le questionné en continuant sa scène.

« Oh, c'est peut être un jeu dont j'ignore les règles. » S'enthousiasma Yamamoto.

« Tsuna-kun. » Souffla Kyoko qui s'était rapprochée.

L'appelé ne répondit point.

« Tsuna-kun ! » Dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

« TSUNA-KUN ! Quelque chose ne va pas?» Cria t-elle cette fois, mais elle ne reçu aucun résultat, son locuteur regardait obstinément ailleurs.

Plus loin dans la classe s'échappa une voix qui se voulait peu discrète :

« C'est étrange, Tsuna est si calme aujourd'hui. Ca lui donne un air si mystérieux ! Ça me donne envie de l'attraper… »

« Je ne le permettrais pas ! » Défendit le bras droit soudainement habité d'une énergie nouvelle.

Le concerné n'haussa même pas l'ombre d'un cil étant comme complètement imperméable à ce qui se passait autour de lui, où peut être était-ce que le nom utilisé ne lui correspondait pas…

« Hahaha. Tu sembles avoir un succès naissant ! » S'amusa le gardien de la pluie en lui tapotant le dos.

« Qui t'a permis de me parler aussi familièrement ? » Demanda **le Vongola** au regard aussi tranchant et menaçant qu'une lame de rasoir gilette.

« Toujours ce jeu ! Bien alors je vais me créer un personnage pour demain ! «

**Tsunayoshi **fatigué de cet attroupement finit par se rendre dans le couloir, ainsi il surprit une conversation quelque peu dérangeante :

« Le chef du comité de discipline est bizarre aujourd'hui. » Dit une voix.

« Oui. Il a l'air aussi doux qu'un agneau. Hahaha. » Répondit une autre voix plus perché.

« Il a même souri ! Tu crois qu'il a mangé un truc pas net ? » Demanda la première voix.

« Chut, il arrive ! »

Entendant ces derniers mots, **le Sawada **fonça droit sur sa cible l'emportant au loin dans un lieu isolé et s'exprimant ainsi :

« Tsunayoshi Sawada, je vais te mordre à mort… »

« Hiiiiiii ! Mais… Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » Se défendit **Hibari**.

« … Change-moi cette expression d'herbivore ! » En entendant sa voix malmener ainsi le vrai chef du comité de disciplineavait bel et bien perdu son sang froid.

« Hé ? Mais c'est mon expression habituelle… »

A celle d'agressivité s'affichant sur le visage qui était autrefois le sien, il reprit hésitant.

« Et là c…C'est bon ? »

Au moment où le poing du **chef des Vongola** s'apprêtait à frapper, il fut attrapé par un Yamamoto passant par là.

« Là là Tsuna. Tu ne crois pas que tu vas trop loin dans ton jeu ? Tu le regretteras demain matin. Allez viens, la prochaine classe va commencer ! Hahaha. Gokudera n'ose pas venir te chercher tu sais ? »

**Hibari **sentait qu'il n'était pas passé loin, il retourna finir sa ronde, de ça et de là quelques personnes le saluaient respectueusement, mais ce n'était que les gens du comité, tous les autres le contournaient et lui vouait un silence quasi religieux, Tsuna se reconnaissant dans certains visages et s'ennuyait ferme. Il décida donc d'allez faire ce que le vrai Hibari faisait habituellement vers cette heure ci, une sieste sur le toit, ainsi arrivé sur ce lieu, il s'allongea et fit une longue sieste.

Il était l'heure de la classe d'éducation physique pour **Tsunayoshi, **ce dernier brilla étonnement et s'illustra dans le peu de sport qu'il effectuait, il réussit à faire ce qu'il ne pouvait actuellement, à savoir survoler le cheval de bois il sauta à la corde sans s'emmêler les jambes, et marqua 2 but au match de foot bien que ses attaques se soient montré bien solitaires. A la fin de ces activités, une foule de curieux entoura le jeune homme afin de lui poser quelques questions :

« Hey Tsuna ! T'as bouffé du lion ce matin ? »

« Trop fort Tsuna ! »

« Fichez la paix au Dixième ! » S'énerva Gokudera perdu dans toute cette vague.

« Ouais, donne-nous ton secret ! »

« Tsuna… »

Visiblement plus qu'agacé pour ce rassemblement et ce tintamarre, il écarta toute personne sur son passage et partit s'isoler.

« Hé mais pour qui il se prend pour nous ignorer comme ça ? »

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Il joue un jeu de rôle aujourd'hui je crois. » Sourit Yamamoto.

« Et visiblement il est à fond dedans. » Ajouta un sceptique en regardant le sujet s'éloigner.

Comme pour ensoleiller la journée du **faux ténébreux,** apparut Hibird, le petit oiseau arriva silencieusement et partit seulement au bout de quelques minutes après avoir été caressé. Il observa le petit être s'éloigné comme cherchant quelque chose et descendant plus bas, encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'épaule de son vrai propriétaire.

« _Hibari Hibari !_ » Couina la petite boule de plume, se posant ainsi sur l'épaule de **Tsuna**. Voyant que son petit animal le reconnaissait malgré tout, il ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire qui semblait quelque peu triomphale sur le visage du Sawada.

« Alors comme ça on se la joue ? Tu resteras toujours Tsunaze pour nous.»» Dit un gars sorti de nulle part avec deux autres arrières.

« … »

« Et on nous ignore en plus. Ajouta un de ses arrières.

« Si vous voulez vous battre, dites-le. » Souris narquoisement **Tsunayoshi ** en se lançant vers eux.

A sa grande surprise, il se prit un coup de barre derrière la tête, chose étonnante étant qu'il l'avait senti venir mais que ce corps n'avait simplement pas suivit. Très en colère il se tourna contre son agresseur et railla tout en l'attaquant:

« Je vais te mordre à mort ! »

Ayant de nouveau oublié qu'il n'avait pas ses tonfas, il se prit le coup de barre sur le bras cette fois et se retrouva contre un arbre dont tombèrent deux branches robustes et de longueur à peu près identique. Hibari était contrarié de voir dans quel corps faible il s'était fourré, mais ayant trouvé de quoi se défendre, il attrapa les bâtons et frappa successivement, un puis deux des ses attaquants.

Le corps du contrarié arriva justement à se moment là, il avait vu la scène du toit, il se sentit tout d'abord affolé, puis il se dit qu'avec sa couverture, il était Hibari, et qu'Hibari n'avait peur de rien… A sa connaissance du moins. Il sortit ainsi de l'ombre et dit aussi autoritairement qu'il pouvait:

« Laissez-le immédiatement. »

Contre toute attente, la bande ne se contenta pas de prendre la fuite sans demander son reste, mais les deux en bon état préférèrent foncé sur **le grand ténébreux** qui manquait visiblement d'assurance, celui-ci se prit un coup dans le ventre avant de riposter à une vitesse impressionnant et ainsi de les envoyer valdingué quelques buissons plus loin Hibari, le vrai se sentit profondément contrarié d'avoir dû obtenir l'aide de celui qui habitait actuellement son corps, mais se consola en se rappelant qu'effectivement celui-ci lui appartenait.

« Sawada… » Commença sombrement la tête brune tout en essuyant de son bras sa mâchoire saignante.

« Qu…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » S'enquit le grand anxieux et pas encore très sûr de ce qu'il avait accompli.

Le jeune homme afficha tout d'abord un air surpris, face à cette réaction peu conventionnelle, avant de répondre d'un sourire moqueur :

« Hu. Pas trop mal pour un herbivore… »

« Ohohohoh. Je vois que vous avez passé une journée instructive, j'espère que mon idée vous aura servi. » Convia ce qui semblait être la voix de Reborn.

« J'aurais du m'en douter… Le bébé. » Dit **Tsuna** en croisa les bras.

« Reborn ! C'est toi qui es le responsable ? Montre-toi ! » Ajouta férocement un **Hibari **serrant le poing.

Reborn leur rendit leurs corps respectifs puis leur demanda :

« Vous avez compris l'intérêt de cet échange ? »

« Un herbivore restera toujours un herbivore. »

Voyant que Reborn ne réagissait pas continuant de jouer avec une de ses boucles, le chef des Vongola sûr de lui et à présent calme tenta solennellement :

« Hum… La force physique n'est rien sans la force de l'esprit. »

« Ou t'es parti chercher ça Tsunaze? Non. Tout est dans l'attitude. » Conclut Reborn d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-supérieur tout en haussant les épaules, il partit tout de suite après, laissant les deux protagonistes bras ballant…

THE END 

* * *

><p>Héhéhé alors qu'en dites vous? Moi ? Je me suis bien amusée… ^^<p>

Waiting for some feedback =p


End file.
